Bad Mistake
by Wildcat-HarryPotter Fan 4eva
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are best friends. Troy is dating Gabriella. The three of them are all really close until an afternoon by the lake which turns into a BAD MISTAKE. Songfic Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella oneshot.


**Bad Mistake**

Gabriella and I have been best friends since the fourth grade. But when we got to high school and reached sophomore year Gabriella started going out with Troy Bolton, the star basketball guy and the most popular guy in school. Troy and I are close friends though. We hang out even when Gabriella is not around.

Something terrible happened yesterday when Troy and I were hanging out. Gabriella wasn't there because she had some family crises. I haven't told her yet, I just can't work up the courage to and hurt my best friend.

_I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with someone else   
I didn't mean to  
Feel the way I do  
It just happened by itself_

And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast   
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside

Troy came over to my house and wanted to know if we could all hang out and I told him Gabriella couldn't because she had stuff to do. So Troy and I drove up to the lake and went for a walk. We were having a really great time until we got back to his car. Before I knew what was happening he leant in and kissed me. I should've pulled away but I didn't, I kissed him right back. Maybe if I had pulled away straight away then I wouldn't feel so guilty.

_He stopped by my house  
We were hanging out  
He was wondering were you are  
We went walking  
We were just talking  
Then he kissed me by his car_

The next day at school Gabriella was cheerful and bubbly like always. We were walking towards our first class and on the way; we bumped into Troy who was very happy to see Gabriella.

"Hi Gabby" He said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey Sharpay" Troy was acting as nothing had ever happened.

I need to tell Gabby soon.

_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside  
_

I just can't get the kiss out of my head a really small part of me wanted to pull away but the other huge part wanted the kiss. Gabriella is my best friend I have never kept anything from her before. I feel so terrible and guilty I feel like I have betrayed her. She loves Troy so much I can't believe I did that to her. The kiss was so wrong I really should have pulled away. I didn't even fight to pull away. I feel so sick inside.

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
Guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it   
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
But that would be a lie_

That afternoon after school, I told Gabriella what happened. She didn't believe me and the next day she asked Troy if it were true and he said no of course not straight out.

Ever since then the three of us stopped hanging out. We only hung out alone with Gabriella. She told me that Troy had been acting weird ever since she asked him. She told me that she believed me because we have never told a lie to each other.

"You're my best friend and I would never pick a guy over you. I am so sorry" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, I am the one who should be sorry. I didn't even pull away" I replied "I still feel really guilty though"

"It doesn't matter we broke up"

"WHAT. You guys are the perfect couple you belong together. The kiss was just a sphere of the moment thing. Now you've made me feel really guilty again".

_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_

_Now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, It makes me wanna cry  
In the moment it felt so right_

__

I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with you


End file.
